


Tricking

by indigorose50



Series: Indigowallbreaker's Lazytown Prompts [91]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Established Relationship, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Snuck is absolutely a word are you kidding me, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 18:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12588224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Prompt: maybe Glanni gets invited to some rich guy’s Halloween party, which combines both disguises and opportunities to steal stuff and cause trouble. Ithro doesn't approve, but Glanni has convinced him that tricks are a necessary cultural tradition of the holiday.





	Tricking

The party was in full swing. Guests from all over the city were gathered in the large hall of the manor. Halloween themed cocktails and ‘spooky’ desserts were being offered on silver platters, dance music poured from a side room, and the decorations were large and expensive. The only place the dressed up guests were not allowed was the upstairs bedrooms.

Though there was no security of any kind so a ballerina and a pirate went up the stairs without conflict.

The pirate stood outside the master bedroom, arms crossed, “I cannot let you do this. You know that, right?” The ballerina hummed, too busy poking through a dresser to respond. “Glanni, I’m serious.”

Glanni, wearing a purple tutu, black tights, ballerina shoes, and make up (a look he should not have been able to pull off) rolled his eyes. “It’s  _Halloween_ , Íþró. You’re  _supposed_ to trick people.”

“This is not tricking, it’s  _stealing_ ,” Íþróttaálfurinn insisted. He was dressed in a white ruffed shirt, black vest, striped pants, and what he considered a ridiculous hat. Glanni had nearly gotten him to wear an eye patch. Íþró had put his foot down. “Tricking is covering a house with toilet paper or rubbing soap on their windows.  _Not_ taking their valuables!”

Glanni finally turned towards him, “Soap on windows?”

“It fogs them up. You cannot see out to them.”

A shark like smile spread across Glanni’s face, “ _You_ have a trickster past you’re hiding!”

“No I do not!”

“Oh I think you do. I need to know what else you’ve done. Please tell me you did the plastic wrap over the toilet seat thing at least once.”

Íþró was about to deny his suspect past but stopped when a thought occurred to him. “If I tell you, will you stop trying to steal from these people?”

“You mean these horribly rich, more-money-than-god, my-front-door-costs-more-than-your-first-house people?”

“Yes.” Íþró crossed his arms, glaring at the length of pearls in Glanni’s hand. 

Glanni dropped them back onto the dresser. “Fine. Let’s go down stairs. If you’re going to shatter my good boy image of you, I’ll need a drink.”

Hand in hand, the pirate and ballerina snuck back into the party room. Glanni grabbed a neon green drink and sat down beside his boyfriend to hear his stories. And if Glanni had happened to be wearing a ruby ring that didn’t belong to him, neither said anything. 


End file.
